carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota Avanza Volez
""I know how it feels and I'm truly grateful for your advice but I just want to tell you that you don't know what it's like."" —Ser Vanz to Trage. 'Toyota Avanza Volez '(commonly known as ''Ser Vanz) is a recurring character in the sixth, seventh and eighth chapters of The World of Cars. He was a former advocate of Tiftler and now proclaimed a new apprentice of Megalodon after Tiftler's death due to his sickness. His excellence in Steel Stick made him much stronger but after the incident, the steel stick was lost when he killed Canyon and forgotten to retrieve it back. In the first series of Chapter 7, Armageddon introduces his new weapon "''Extendable Great Sword or GS Ex." and an armored suit to hide his identity from Flex. Chapter V Warrior: Wild End Ser Vanz (with Megalodon) and Shasha are on their way to find Armageddon due to the likes of Megalodon to see him one last time before his soul disappear. They suddenly noticed that there was something wrong with them. Until Ser Vanz saw Tucson & ASX fighting each other. He tries to follow them but both of them suddenly disappeared. Until he saw Montero seen talking to Tucson about his victory against STX. Ser Vanz quickly stabbed Tucson behind. He introduced himself and Megalodon first before he warns Montero about trusting a Doomsdeath again. Until Montero decides to kill Tucson by shooting its head repeatedly. He asks Montero if he still knows Armageddon when Montero says that he is currently in CTC as their Head. While walking, they saw Ranger so Ser Vanz calls him and warns to stay because the second to the last amuelette is in his body. After Alterra & Navigator's burial, He was proclaimed by Armageddon due to his mandatory leave for his appointment in Ford Intl. Base. Chapter VI The Advanced Ser Vanz saw having a conversation with Armageddon about his mandatory leave. After of that, He came down to escort Armageddon through the gate. When Armageddon leaves the CTC, He saw Trail-B trying to kill Vorg so he commands him to stop for his intentions and release him after. They sent Vorg to prison for investigation wherein he tells Vorg that he needs to start a new life. Alphard came to him and asks what happened to Vorg when heard his imprisonment wherein he realizes that Vorg is pretending to be a good guy. When he came down for inspection, He saw D-Max leaving and also City, Civic & Vios so he asks them first for reasons. City tells first that Mobilio is doing strange signs so they need to response to know more about him while D-Max tells that he wants to bring Fortuner back. He allows the three but D-Max is not. He tells that he was starting for that plan so he needs the remaining member of his team. At the end, Ser Vanz decides to join Vorg in his team instead of lifetime imprisonment but first, he needs to examine his life before to know more about him. He commands Ms. Shasha to bring Vorg at him. The Advanced 2: Pulse Alarm Ser Vanz invited Vorg for his introduction as a new member of The Advanced and right after the story of Vorg before. He greeted him and as he promised, He gave Vorg a power lies in his '''pulse. Real Warrior The tracking device that he attached to Ranger was triggered that he is in danger. They quickly prepared to find & save Ranger with Vorg & D-Max. While running, Ser Vanz saw the forest wiped out (by Alaskan) wherein they follow all the damages until they reached the cliff. D-Max thinks that it is a trap but Ser Vanz decides to go down and check if Ranger is still there. Instead, they saw Alaskan fighting against MU-X. When Alaskan smashes MU-X completely his body thrown near to the cliff wherein D-Max quickly swings his chains and cling MU-X preventing him to fell down. Ser Vanz backstabs Alaskan to stop him from chasing Ranger starting a fight against him. In the end, Alaskan outsmarted by Vorg and got electrocuted in the abdomen. D-Max strangles him and asks about their hideout wherein Alaskan says "I will tell you everything I know but promise me to avenge my family. I lost them before when they pushed me out of the train. But now they're gone after the train hijacked ended in a crash." Ser Vanz made a promise but he has no choice to kill him because of Navara's curse. He raises his steel stick and pierced in his head. After that, He commands for a separation between D-Max & MU-X to find Ranger easily while Vorg stays with him for assistance. Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized Ser Vanz appears when he sacrifices himself to save Ranger wherein he got rammed completely by T. Warrior. T. Warrior saw him where he was thrown wherein he has no choice to fight against him but the Navara's curse is too much powerful so he got beaten up repeatedly. He tries to fight back but T. Warrior is enough to him. Until he knocked down on the ground. T. Warrior is not enough wherein his face on the ground repeatedly until his face bleeds. When T. Warrior warned him that his life ends now, He smiles and says goodbye because he knows his plan worked to defeat him. The dagger triggers on the ground electrocuting T. Warrior when he stepped back. A red target focused to him and a sound of missiles launched heard. He tries to escape but the electricity was continuously flowing through his iron fist. Until the missiles slammed into him causing a tremendous explosion and his death. Before the missiles drops, Vorg saves him away from the explosion. When they are all in a safe place, Ser Vanz thanked Vorg and says that he owed his life to him. Slaught-X tells immediately that Ranger is in trouble. Ser Vanz says that they need to end this before it's too late. (Off screen) Ser Vanz decides that he can do this by himself. Vorg appeals that they can help to save Ranger but Ser Vanz tells that anything is going to be alright. Before he leaves, Slaught-X gave a flashbang and says that he can use this to take advantage. Ser Vanz leaves even though he was still wounded. In the midnight, Ser Vanz saw that tunnel entrance is collapsed so he finds another way to enter through the tunnel until he saw an open ventilation above the tunnel. He thinks that this vent can lead him through the tunnel. Midnight Chaos Ser Vanz finally entered into the tunnel and he saw D-Max surrounded by a black fire. He extinguishes the black fire and assists D-Max to fights against them. Sierra channeling his "Ramming Knockdown" (rams a targeted enemies and knocking them up) but Ser Vanz prevent him forcing Sierra to cancel. However, Canyon makes his own way to follow Ranger and leaving all of them. While D-Max was fighting against "The Madness", He was fighting against Sierra until he suddenly notices that Canyon is gone so he made some strategy to knock down Sierra quickly. When he successfully outdueled Sierra, He saves Ranger wherein he opened Navara's hand (while being stunned) to uncursed his movements. However, Navara drove him away from them after he saves Ranger. Ser Vanz remembers that Slaught-X gave him a flashbang that produces a blinding flash of light so he throws it towards to them. Navara quickly vanishes while being weakened with the blinding flash of light. Ser Vanz received a call from Armageddon to know what currently going on in the town. While walking due to his illness, Ser Vanz answers the call and says that they are inside the tunnel. Armageddon shouts after being informed that he was also involved here. He forgives Ser Vanz with this so he makes a plan to help them. Later on, Armageddon calls back to Ser Vanz and tells that there is an open vent above near to the end of the tunnel. Ser Vanz thanked him and says that he owed his life. Ranger find a way to climb in the vent until he saw a projecting arrow sign so he lifts Ser Vanz up and makes their way to the ventilation. Ser Vanz & Ranger reunites with D-Max. He says that Armageddon helped them when D-Max realizing on how did they know that the vent is open. Before Navara captives Ranger quickly. Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday After Ranger captive by Navara, Ser Vanz got shot out of nowhere. D-Max sustained him when he drops to the ground. When D-Max strangles Amarok to death, He gave the tracking device to D-Max and tells that their hideout is close enough in their current location. D-Max brought him back to CTC and realizes that if they let Navara captive Ranger there would be no death or be affected and also they can easily find their hideout. Ser Vanz thinks that would be the easy way but it may put Ranger's life at risk and also the amuelette. "There is still a chance to outdo it but it's too late," ''D-Max says to Ser Vanz after bringing him back to CTC for his safety. When Ser Vanz was brought safely back to the town, Ms. Shasha runs to him after he saw his bloodied & battered face. 2 weeks ago, Armageddon calls him to tell that he must hide or conceal his identity. Otherwise, they must surrender because everything is on the line. Call of the SUV's Ms. Shasha brought him to the hospital for his safety. Ser Vanz says that everything will be alright before he fell asleep. 2 hours ago, Ser Vanz woke up and he sudden imagined that if they let Navara captive Ranger instead of risking else life just to save Ranger. After his death in his imagination, The scene moves back to his reality. Chapter VII The Advanced 3: Reflex While they are preparing for a meeting, Ser Vanz saw thinking about the consequences, Armageddon approaches to him and suggest to change his appearance. Armageddon gave an armored suit as he will wear this suit all day long and since his weapon had lost, He introduces to him his new weapon "Extendable Great Sword (or simply Ex. GS)". Ser Vanz appreciated what all he received so he thanked Armageddon and he can assume that he wouldn't be a cause for anything. When the meeting starts, Armageddon defends him that he wasn't living in his town. Ser Vanz wants to give some proof to Flex but Flex refuses and instead he choose one to prove it and he picked G. Eagle. After G. Eagle states that they are not living in this town, D-Max presents his old axe to make it as an evidence. The meeting supposed to ends successfully but Ranger got caught by Flex' guards making Flex to hold the negotiation and wanting to bring Ranger to him. Ser Vanz was assigned by Armageddon for forcing Ranger to surrender along with D-Max. Ser Vanz wants to refuse with this but he already said that he wouldn't be a cause for anything a while ago forcing himself to do it. Ser Vanz & D-Max finds Ranger until they saw him lying down and exhausted. Ranger asks about the meeting and did they successfully convinced Flex. Ser Vanz reports that the meeting was supposed to be fine but after Flex knows that he caught escaping near the town, The negotiation is on hold. Ranger tells that Montero caused him why he got caught by the guards. D-Max annoyed when he knew that it was Montero but he tells to Ranger that Armageddon was forcing him to surrender since he has no choice. Ser Vanz explains that they know that it was difficult to decide about this but the stake lies on him. Ranger decided to surrender and he suggests that if they decide to reincarnate Slaught-X (with the use of amuelette), they can make a trade for the negotiation since Slaught-X is the only one in the CTC that owns explosive devices. Ser Vanz tells that Armageddon already kept the amuelette in the safe room which means that only Armageddon will decide whether he uses it or not. In the end, Ser Vanz feels bad when he was bringing Ranger to Armageddon because Ranger already trusted him but he wastes it just to save the negotiation with Flex. All-Over (''To Be Added)